JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters
is an IOS/Android game set to be released in 2014 exclusively for Japan. The game is a a mobile spin-off of PS3 title, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle and focuses on the first three parts of the series: Part I: Phantom Blood , Part II: Battle Tendency , and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Gameplay The game uses the touchscreen as the main form of interaction, allowing the player to input commands using their fingers. Combat against enemies is done using "striker" medals, each of which represents one character and their ability set. Like some card battler games, players must take into account a medal's available health and special attacks as well as take advantage of combo systems that will chain stronger attacks together. In addition to battle segments, Stardust Shooters will include animated sequences and character models featuring the entire JoJo cast from all three parts. Characters in the Game The game contain most of the majors characters seeing in the first three PARTs. Every character can be selected as part of the main party, containing a total of 5 characters (4 at the match begins and 1 for backup). All the characters posses a special finishing animation if the same one defeats an enemy (Most of these FINISH moves are based on the characters personal actions or special moves seeing in the manga storyline). Here's a list with every character in the game and their special FINISH move. *'PART I: Phantom Blood' **Jonathan Joestar (Punches similiar to his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive) **Will A. Zeppeli (Several shoots of his Hamon Cutter) **Speedwagon **Dire (His Thunder Splitt Attack) **Dio Brando [Young] (A punch followed by a fingerprint in the eye) **Dio Brando Vampire (A straight bloodsucking by his fingers) **Tarkus (A chain that envolves the enemy and stretchs it) **Bruford (A cut made by Bruford's hair holding a sword) **Jack The Ripper **Wang Chan *'PART II: Battle Tendency' **Joseph Joestar (A combo by his Cracker Volleys) **Caesar Zeppeli **Lisa Lisa **Loggins **Messina **Stromhein **Kars (Several cuts made by Kars's light blades) **Wammu (A spin made by his braiding) **Eisidisi **Santana (Several shoots launched by his fingers) **Wired Beck **Nazi Gatekeepers (Several shoots by their machine guns) **Straizo (Vampire) (A removed tooth made by Straizo's strength) **Brass Knuckle Guy *'PART III: Stardust Crusaders' **Jotaro Kujo (Several ORA ORA punches done by Star Platinum ) **Joseph Joestar (Old) (A punch combined with Hermit Purple ) **Kakyoin Noriaki (Several Emerald Splash shoots done by Hierophant Green ) **Jean Pierre Polnareff **Muhammad Avdol (A burning explosion done by Magicians Red ) **Iggy (A rush attack done by The Fool ) **Gray Fly (Tower of Gray '''s tounge special attack) **J.Geil (Hanged Man appears and cut the opponent via a brocken glass) **Enya Geil **High Priesstess (A scratched made by the stand itself) **DIO Trailer Trivia *Both Jonathan and Joseph colors remain the same one from their appearance on ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, only Jotaro's color was changed (his coat was blue and went to black). **Presumably to match Jotaro's new color scheme seeing in the Season 2 of the anime. *This is the first game to have characters such as Wired Beck, Loggins, Messina and Santana somehow playable. *During the game's loading screens and instalation the game features special animations (such as Joseph's run and Jotaro's walk) that uses the same graphics seeing in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle . Site Navigation